Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte
by Lollipop of Colors
Summary: Jasper Whitlock es un chico que se muda de Nuevo México a Forks, un pequeño pueblo en Washington. Dejó viejos amigos para encontrar otros mejores, abandono a María para así conocer a Alice, su perdición. ¿Lograra ser feliz con todo y problemas? ¡Entra!
1. El comienzo de una nueva vida

**_¡Hola!...regrese demasiado pronto. [O.O]_**

**_Aclaración: Bueeeno, para los que ya conocían esta historia, sabrán que estaba en la cuenta de Jacksper's Brand of Heroin, y por causas externas ¬¬ decidió abandonar toodas sus historias [snif], así que despues de un tiempo de hablarlo delicadamente [como 5 min. y entre broma y broma] decidimos que la historia seguría publicandose aqui, en mi cuenta...Así que, ¡arriba los ánimos y a continuar!_**

**_Comenzare subiendo el primer capi, y si son buenos [^^], mañana publicare el segundo y así sucesivamente con los demás, hasta llegar al capi 6, que es donde nos habíamos quedado, de ahi en adelante sera cada semana cuando subire capi, =P._**

**_Ahora si, los dejo para que lean y disfruten de nuestra historia._**

**_Sumary: Jasper Whitlock es un chico que se muda de Nuevo México, a Forks un pequeño pueblo en Washington. Dejó viejos amigos para encontrar otros mejores, abandono a María para así conocer a Alice Cullen, su perdición. ¿Lograra ser feliz con todo y problemas? Todos Humanos._**

**_Disclaimer: _Nada de esto es de nuestra propiedad, nuestra queridisima amiga Stephenie Meyer nos prestó los personajes para jugar un rato con ellos.**

**

* * *

**

Jasper P.O.V.

Este es mi primer día en Forks, desde que me expulsaron de mi antiguo colegio en Nuevo México mis padres tomaron la decisión de mandarme a esta pequeña ciudad en Washington.

Trato de no pensar en todo lo que he dejado atrás, aunque no sea mucho, se que lo voy a extrañar en especial a María. Nunca voy a olvidar su mirada cuando le di la mala noticia de que me mudaba…

_Cite a María en el parque de Albuquerque al amanecer, cuando le dije lo que tenía planeado sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, no iba a poder ser capaz de decirle lo que iba a pasar con nosotros, lo que iba a pasar conmigo._

_Al momento de que las palabras: "Me mudo" salieron de mí boca vi que las finas facciones de María se tornaban un poco oscuras, para después romperse en pedazos y comenzar a derramar lágrimas que brillaban en su rostro como diamantes._

_- No me dejes –me susurró al oído, y esas fueron las palabras que rompieron mi corazón, que hicieron que una parte de el se quedara con María, mi mejor ¿amiga?_

_Le repetía una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien pero eso era para convencerme, ni yo lo creía. No podía mirarla a los ojos, sabia que al mirarlos mí mascara de serenidad se iba a venir abajo, ella seguía sollozando aferrada a mí diciendo una y otra vez: "no me dejes", no tenía palabras con las cuales decirle algo, la decisión ya estaba tomada._

_Pasamos toda esa tarde juntos, tratando de disfrutar cada momento que nos quedaba, y aunque el rostro de María trataba de mostrarse feliz, la desdicha la atacaba como nunca antes, lo podía sentir, pues la conocía tan bien, que casi podía leerle el pensamiento. _

_Cuando me atreví a mirarla a los ojos vi en ellos la más profunda de las tristezas, sentí como esa misma tristeza envolvía mi cuerpo, como si pudiera sentir sus emociones. Tal vez fue un impulso estupido, ni siquiera se cual fue la razón por la que lo hice pero en ese momento nada importaba, solo ella._

_Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y en el momento exacto en el que el crepúsculo estaba en su pleno esplendor, mis labios buscaron los suyos, y dieron paso a un beso tierno, y calido como ningún otro. _

Podía recordar ese beso como si estuviera ahí, quería llamar a María pero sabía que tenía que dejarla, yo ahora estaba en otro estado.

Seguía recordándola, sus ojos, sus labios sobre los míos...cuando la vi.

Caminaba con una gracia digna de una bailarina con muchos años de experiencia, en sus delicadas y pequeñas manos llevaba montones de bolsas, seguramente estaría de compras pero no estaba sola, una chica rubia se encontraba con ella. Iban riendo sobre algo que había comentado la más pequeña, la más linda. Entonces como si la rubia hubiese visto a un fantasma, corrió hacia un escaparate a observar un vestido común y corriente a mis ojos, aunque en la etiqueta decía claramente la palabra Coco Chanel, y el precio dejaba claro que de simple, no tenia nada ese vestido.

La rubia le dijo algo a ella claramente emocionada a lo que ella respondió dando unos pequeños brincos e inmediatamente las dos se metieron en la tienda.

Tenia que saber más sobre esa chica, necesitaba hablar con ella, conocerla ¿pero cómo?

Me senté en una de las bancas que se encontraban ahí, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no se cuanto tiempo paso, lo único que note es como la chica que ocupaba mi mente pasaba frente a mí, ella me dio una mirada pero con eso sentí que todo mi mundo se iba de cabeza.

Las dos chicas se fueron a sentar en uno de los locales de comida claramente exhaustas, las seguí y me senté a tres mesas de distancia, no quería que ella pensara que la estaba persiguiendo, aunque si lo estaba haciendo.

La seguí observando discretamente, varias veces ella sintió mi mirada y yo, como si tuviera once años, miraba hacia otro lado.

¿Que tenía esta chica que hacía que con una sola mirada quisiera ir con ella?

Parecía un juego, en el que yo la seguía observando y ella a mi, sin que nuestras miradas se cruzaran en algún momento. Entonces escuche un carraspeo por encima de mi hombro, rápidamente voltee para descubrir a una chica que me sonreía amistosamente y que como pude sospechar era la mesera que me atendería debido a que tenía un block de notas en la mano izquierda y un bolígrafo en la derecha.

- ¿Que vas a ordenar? –preguntó con una voz dulce esta chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones

- Hum... -no había pensando que en algún momento alguien viniera a tomarme la orden y eso que estaba en un lugar donde vendían comida. Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente– una hamburguesa…

Tal vez dije esto con algún tono gracioso porque ella comenzó a reír, mi cara debía mostrar confusión porque enseguida se explico:

- Esto es un local de comida china –contestó con una sonrisa

Me sentía tan idiota en ese momento, en mi afán de perseguir a esta chica ni siquiera sabía a que lugar había entrado.

Pude escuchar su armoniosa risa; se había dado cuenta de mi error ¡genial!

- Entonces, ¿que vas a pedir?, o quieres que te traiga la carta, para que le eches un vistazo el menú especial de hoy.

De nuevo me sonrió, e iba a pedir una orden de costillas agridulces, cuando una voz melodiosa dijo con tono despreocupado:

- Bella, por fin te encuentro, no sabes lo bien que la pasamos Rosalie y yo de compras. Deberías haber venido. Además, ¿que pasó con la blusa blanca que te regale para que usaras el día de hoy?

- Alice relájate -contestó la chica que respondía al nombre de Bella. Así que se llamaba Alice, su nombre no podía ser mas lindo– la blusa la deje para ponérmela en otro momento, no creo que sea muy apropiada una blusa de Dolce & Gabanna para ir a trabajar.

Esta era mi oportunidad, tenia que hablar con ella, era como una tonta necesidad, necesitaba que me mirara, que supiera que estaba ahí sentado. Alice seguía hablando con Bella, este era el momento, tenía que é de que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca, pero solo pude conseguir un tonto balbuceo con el cuál obtuve lo que quería, atraer su atención. Pero y ahora, ¿que podía decir?

-Disculpa –la voz de la chica llamada Bella, interrumpió lo que probablemente nunca hubiese llegado a mis labios, y de nuevo, me sonrío ampliamente. Luego se volteo para mirar a Alice y le dijo:

- Alice, te veo a la salida

- Claro Bells, pero recuerda que van a venir Emmett, Edward y probablemente Lauren. –El último nombre lo dijo con tanto desprecio que no quedaba lugar a dudas de que la tal Lauren le caía mal– Nos invitaron a cenar, por eso quería que te trajeras esa blusa, por Edward. -Lo último solo lo dijo en un susurró casi inaudible, pero aún así mi mesera se sonrojo como un tomate.

- Oh, Edward –fue lo único que logro decir Bella mientras miraba intensamente su block

- Si, Edward – Alice termino de decir eso y dio media vuelta.

Quería quitar la mirada para que no se diera cuenta que la miraba como tonto, antes de irse, poso sus ojos en mi y me dio una sonrisa. Tal vez fue por pura amabilidad pero sentía como si mi corazón se fuera a salir de mi pecho, seguí su trayectoria con la mirada, que no era muy larga, hasta que llego a su mesa. Bella fue la encargada de sacarme de mis pensamientos:

- Es todo un personaje esa chica –comentó con una sonrisa a lo que respondí con un simple "Se nota"– y pude ver como la mirabas

¡¿Se dió cuenta?!

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Déjenos saber si les gusto o mejor dejamos de escribir ^^**

**¡Me despido!**

**Y recuerden, los reviews son nuestra paga...ahora no nada más me tengo que mantener yo, sino tambien Samantha [_Jacksper's Brand of Heroin], no nos dejen morir. _**

**_Denle click al botoncito gris con letras verdes =D_**

* * *


	2. Conociendo a los demás

**¡Hola de nuevo!...muchas gracias a los que dejaron Reviews: Fanny de Cullen, Marisol, Mznickwhite, , Emitho Whitlock Hale y Fernannda. =D. **

**Le dire a Jacksper's Brand of Heroin sus comentarios *.*, o tal vez ella ya los leyo, lo que suceda primero xD.**

**Así que aquí les dejo el segundo capi, para que lo disfruten y dejen reviews. ;)**

**_Disclaimer: _Nada de esto es de nuestra propiedad, nuestra queridisima amiga Stephenie Meyer nos prestó los personajes para jugar un rato con ellos.**

* * *

- ¿Yo? ¿Mirarla? no, lo que hacía era... era tratar de adivinar en cuanto tiempo iba a terminar tu paciencia. –Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió por muy estupido que sonara.

Encarco una ceja con incredulidad.

- Esta bien, si la miraba, de hecho la seguí hasta aquí solo para poder observarla un poco, antes de no volver a verla nunca más –la chica soltó una pequeña risita, que me molesto un poco ¿se estaba burlando de mí?

- Y dicen que yo soy pesimista –murmuró la chica

- ¿Perdón? –pregunté un poco enojado

- Lo siento, soy Bella Swan, aunque creo que ya sabes eso –dijo mientras tomaba asiento– ¿tú eres?

- Jasper Whitlock

- Bueno Jasper a lo que me refería era a que creo que eres un poco pesimista – dijo sin dejar de sonreír– es eso o eres un cobarde.

- ¿Qué?

- Si estuviste siguiendo a Alice hasta aquí ¿por que no hablas con ella? Preséntate, dile algo…

- No lo sé…

- Vi como la mirabas, nunca he conocido a un chico que la mirara así y aparte la mirabas a los ojos y no tenías la vista en otro lado que no fuera su cara. - Seguramente tiene novio…

- Si Alice tuviera novio ¿tú crees que te estaría diciendo esto?

Esa chica si que me había puesto a pensar…

- Ahora tengo que regresar a trabajar –se puso de pie– hazlo, no pierdes nada –y regreso a atender las demás mesas.

Trate de ordenar mis pensamientos para ver si de una vez por todas me animaba a hablarle a la hermosa chica a la que había seguido hasta aquel restaurante.

Y de repente, como si no hubiera sido demasiado obvio, pensé: si había hecho todo aquello por Alice, una persona a la que ni siquiera conocía, pero que al mirarla por primera vez, mi corazón había comenzado a latir, quería decir que algo bueno iba a salir de todo esto.

Así que sin pensarlo un poco más, me levante de la silla, y me dirigí tres mesas hacia delante a paso algo apresurado, para que la valentía o adrenalina, como quisiera llamarle, no se esfumara en el momento menos oportuno.

Alice estaba riendo por algo, al ver su hermosa sonrisa los nervios llegaron a mi.

La chica rubia, que estaba frente a mi, fue la que aviso a Alice de mi llegada, ella volteo y me miro fijamente...

- Hola -dijo sonriendo

- Hola -soy genial, en serio brillante, tenía que decir algo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca y mi cerebro se negaba a cooperar

- ¿Si?

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero alguien me interrumpió y le agradezco a esa persona que lo haya hecho:

- Wow, creo que conocen a mi amigo Jasper -dijo Bella- Jasper ella es Alice, Alice el es Jasper

Estire la mano pero Alice se levanto y me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Mi cara debía de mostrar lo mismo que mi cerebro trataba de que no hiciera...Que estaba en las nubes.

- Este... los dejo para que se conozcan –Bella me guiño un ojo discretamente, y se volteó con una sonrisa– Rosalie, me podrías acompañar, tengo algo que mostrarte y me gustaría saber si lo apruebas.

- Claro Bells –Y la rubia se levanto con gracia, aunque no tanto como mi pequeña bailarina, me dedico una sonrisa y se fue tras Bella.

Me senté en el lugar que Rosalie había desocupado, los dos nos quedamos callados, me exprimía el cerebro en algún tema de conversación pero ella fue la que rompió el silencio:

- ¿Y desde hace cuanto conoces a bella? – preguntó

"_Desde hace 5 minutos"_

-De algún tiempo –conteste

- ¿Eras su amigo antes de que ella se mudara a Forks?

- Algo así

- ¿Que te trae a Forks?

- Pues – ¿Debía decirle la verdadera razón por la que estaba en Forks?– la extrañaba

- ¿Eras su novio? -preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque la burla que mostraba no llego a sus ojos

- No, solo un amigo

- Oh

Caímos en ese silencio de nuevo, cuando estaba dispuesto a iniciar la conversación fuimos de nuevo interrumpidos…

- ¡Alice! – gritó un chico enorme y con pinta de romperte la cara en un dos por tres

- Disculpa –me dijo– ¡Emmett!

Se levanto y fue hacia ese chico, le dio un gran abrazo, el la tomo por la cintura y la cargo.

¡Genial! Bella me había mentido, Alice si tenía novio, y al parecer, si no me retiraba rápido de aquel lugar, el chico, ¡que digo!, el enorme oso, me golpearía sin reservas por tratar de atraer la atención de su novia.

Discretamente me paré de la silla, ya estaba casi por llegar a mi mesa para tomar mis cosas y marcharme cuando la voz cantarina de Alice dijo algo que de seguro me iba a traer muchos problemas.

- Emmett, te quiero presentar a alguien. –me quede congelado, ahora si que se iba a armar una buena– El es Jasper, es un antiguo amigo de Bella y hace unos momentos estábamos conversando tranquilamente.

Cerré los ojos y me prepare para recibir un puñetazo que me dejaría inconsciente, pero tal nunca llego, solo sentí que la palma de una mano golpeaba levemente mi hombro.

Abrí los ojos y dí un salto para atrás. El chico era mucho más grande de cerca.

Alice estaba colgada de su brazo sonriendo.

- Hola, yo soy Emmett Cullen

Al parecer el novio de mi pequeña, perdón, de Alice, era bastante conocido porque Bella y Rosalie se acercaron, cuando Bella iba pasando frente a mí la tome del brazo y le susurre:

- ¿No que no tenia novio?

- No tiene –respondió extrañada

- ¿Y quien es el?

- Su hermano

Mire al enorme chico y me di cuenta de que Alice ya no estaba ahí, en cambio Rosalie estaba besando al tal Emmett, ahora entendía todo: Rosalie y él estaban juntos, así que Alice realmente estaba libre. Bella disimuladamente me susurro con una sonrisa burlona:

- ¿Acaso estabas celoso?

- No –ni yo creía eso

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo normal, para pronto el enorme chico llamado Emmett, que por cierto resulto ser muy agradable, me había invitado a sentarme con su hermana y su novia, mientras esperábamos a que el turno de Bella terminara.

Entre risa y risa, observaba con un nuevo detenimiento a la pequeña Alice, y entre mas la miraba, más me encantaba, de hecho, no podía encontrarle un solo imperfecto, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello corto, con las puntas señalando a distintos lados cada una, todo en ella era digno de un ángel. Seguía sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que al parecer Emmett se dio cuenta de que observaba a su hermana más de lo normal, así que su instinto protector salió a relucir y trató de atraer la mayor atención de mi hacia el, sé que eso suena muy poco varonil, pero solo eran simples preguntas de:

- ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿De donde eres? ¿Tienes hermanas? – esta última la dijo con un tono y una sonrisa picarona, pero pronto se le quitaron al recibir un golpe en un lugar muy poco propicio si después querías concebir un hijo, que le dió su novia Rosalie a la que hasta ese momento había estado abrazando.

Tranquilamente yo respondía a todas y cada una de ellas, hasta que una me movió un poco el tapete:

- ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte en Forks?

Demonios ¿que digo? se supone que vine a visitar a Bella.

- Todavía no se

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó Alice dedicándome una sonrisa, cosa que no me ayudaba a decir algo convincente.

- Pues... -¿ahora donde estas Bella?– tal vez me cambie de escuela

- Eso seria genial -dijo Emmett mostrando una sonrisa infantil mientras Alice contestaba su celular, la seguí con la mirada- así ya seriamos tres chicos

¿Tres? ¿Quién era el tercero?...Alice respondió a mi pregunta:

- Edward ya viene en camino –dijo dando pequeños saltos de alegría, la mire discretamente, se veía perfecta...y lo último que sentí fue un repentino impulso por atraparla al ver como tropezaba....

**Alice P.O.V.**

Emmett reía escandalosamente mientras que me disculpaba con toda la pena del mundo por mi torpeza:

- Lo siento, no me fije –decía mientras me levantaba, sentí como mis mejillas se encendían, mire los ojos de Jasper, un chico al que apenas si conocía, pero sentía como si volara cuando el me atrapo entre sus brazos.

- Si, no te preocupes –dijo sin mirarme y claramente tenso ¿acaso le había enfadado que haya pasado esto?

Rápidamente me enderece, mientras Emmett estaba muerto de la risa golpeando la mesa con un gran puño, Rosalie trataba de contenerse para no imitar al estupido de su novio y Bella que estaba a dos mesas de distancia, me lanzaba una mirada picara en la que señalaba a Jasper primero y después a mi.

Me arregle mi ropa y mire en otra dirección.

- Es la cuarta vez que te caes en la semana por hacer eso –me dijo Emmett todavía riéndose.

Lo fulmine con la miraba y le saque la lengua como una niña de cinco años. Mire de reojo a Jasper y note que tenia sus ojos puestos en mi, su mirada me hizo sentir cohibida.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó

- Si –murmure de manera cortante

Me fui a mi asiento sin saber que hacer ni decir. Al pasar junto a Emmett le propine un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero eso solo incremento sus risas. Furiosa, dirigí una mirada a Rosalie, esta capto la idea al instante, se acerco a su novio y le murmuró algo al oído, Emmett se calló al instante. y me miró con temor.

-No se atrevería – le dijo a su novia.

-Oh, créeme que lo hará si te sigues burlando de ella

Capté lo que Rosalie quería decir. Era la amenaza que siempre le hacíamos. Llevarlo de compras todo un día con nosotras.

- Sabes que ya lo ha hecho y déjame recordarte como acabaste ese día -Emmett se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

Me cruce de brazos en mi asiento mirando fijamente un hilito que salía de mi suéter DKNY, Bella se acerco a nosotros, levante la vista...

- ¿Por que tan callados? - pregunto mirando a Jasper y luego a mi

Me quede en silencio y Jasper fue el que dijo algo:

- ¿Ya vas a salir? Quiero decirte algo... -dijo impaciente

¿No me había dicho que era solo su amigo?

Fruncí el ceño y cruce los brazos todavía más fuerte. Mire intensamente la mesa de color blanco, sentí como alguien me agarraba los hombros.

- ¿Ahora que te hizo Emmett?

- ¡Edward! -grité y me lance a el dándole un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

**Muajaja, ¿que les pareció?, pobre de Jasper al imaginar que Emmett era el novio de Alice O.O...pero cuando se entero que no, sus esperanzas cobraron vida de nuevo *.*.**

**Y para las fans de Edward, ¡ya aparecio!...waaa, griten, para los siguientes capis va a estar apareciendo muuucho, pero con novia ¬¬...nunca adivinaran quien es. Y para ls que ya leyeron la historia: ¡no digan!. Jajaja. La siguiente sorpresa es: ¡Jacob!, si señoras y señores, Jake estara en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ahora si, nosotras hicimos nuestro tranajo, les toca a ustedes dar el verdicto...o.o, no sean malos y dejenos reviews, así nos alegraremos y haremos mucho muchos más capítulos!**

**Ok, el "cocholate" [así le llamo yo =p], esta empezando a hacer efecto. Así que denle click al botoncito gris con letras verdes antes de que me comience a alocar más. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. Recuerden, no dejen de sintonizarnos ;D.**

* * *


	3. En el restaurant

**¡****Hello everbody!...neta, me sentí Carla la de ZZ...no importa, aqui les traigo el tercer capi ^^. Gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado, fueron poquitos, pero con amor (L) xD. Ya me dejo de tonterias. **

**¡A LEER! [Ya saben que en este capitulo aparece Jake!]**

****

**_Disclaimer: _Nada de esto es de nuestra propiedad, nuestra queridisima amiga Stephenie Meyer nos prestó los personajes para jugar un rato con ellos.**

**

* * *

**

Jasper P.O.V.

Vi como Alice se levantaba para darle un abrazo al chico que acababa de llegar. Otra vez, la felicidad que había sentido cuando cayó sobre mí al tropezar, se desvaneció por completo.

El recién llegado abrazo a Alice con un cariño inigualable, seguido de un golpe en la nuca para Emmett el chico enorme, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Alcancé a escuchar algo parecido a un gruñido, para después ver como el grandote se levantaba con algo en la mano y le estrechaba la mano al tal Edward.

La cara de este último paso de la alegría al desconcierto, y por último al asco. Al parecer Emmett le acababa de llenar la mano de algo pegajoso, parecido a vomito.

Trate de contener una risa, al igual que todos los demás, y voltee a ver a Bella, que como alma que persigue el diablo había desaparecido por entre las mesas.

Mientras el recién llegado se limpiaba la mano en la chaqueta del grandote una chica rubia con gesto de desagrado se acerco a nosotros. Alice al verla hizo una mueca y regreso a su lugar cruzando de nuevo los brazos. La aludida no volteo a vernos y fue directamente hacia el chico que según esto se llama Edward, el la recibió con un abrazo y ella se colgó de su cuello.

Alice bufo y la chica puso en sus labios una sonrisa burlona. Emmett se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, la chica rubia Rosalie frunció el ceño y dijo:

- Hola Lauren

Ella se despego de Edward y contesto:

- Ah si, hola –y la miro de arriba a abajo con gesto de desaprobación.

Edward tenía una sonrisa estupida en los labios, Alice seguía en la misma posición con Emmett a su lado y Rosalie mataba a la nueva con la mirada. Claramente se notaba que a los demás no les gustaba esta chica Lauren, la que debía ser la novia de Edward y la de que hace un rato Alice hablaba con Bella. Estaba buscando a Bella con la mirada cuando Edward se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Los demás se dieron cuenta de en donde tenía la vista el tal Edward, y se apresuraron a presentarnos. Emmett fue el primero en tomar palabra:

- Hermano, te presento a Jasper Whitlock, acaba de llegar de ¿Texas? –Se volteo con una mirada inquisitiva, y yo asentí.

Preferí presentarme por mi mismo, me levante de mi asiento y le estire una mano a Edward que el tomo firmemente.

- En realidad vengo de Nuevo México pero nací en Texas –termine de decir con una sonrisa y Emmett murmuro algo como: "Estuve cerca"  
- Yo soy Edward Cullen, hermano de este gran oso, y de este pequeño monstruito –golpeó a Emmett en un hombro, y revolvió el cabello de Alice, conforme decía los apodos que le tenía cada uno– Y ella, –dijo rodeando con un brazo a la rubia que venia con el – es mi novia, Lauren.

Lauren me ignoro y yo hice lo mismo, no iba a aguantar los modales de una chica que ni siquiera conocía.

- Mucho gusto Edward, como tu hermano ya lo dijo, soy Jasper Whitlock, amigo de Bella  
- ¿Bella? ¿Tú amiga? –le preguntó a Alice  
- Si, la misma -contestó sin relajar su posición

No soportaba el ambiente en el aire, al igual que los demás, pero no podía irme de ahí cuando apenas los estaba conociendolos a todos. Alice se levanto mientras le dedicada una miraba asesina a Lauren, Rosalie la siguió, me hubiera encantado seguirla. Edward seguía abrazando a Lauren y Emmett le fruncía el ceño a su hermano, Lauren tenía una mirada de prepotencia en su cara.  
Después de cinco minutos en los cuales Alice y Rosalie no aparecieron, llego Bella.

- Bella, ¿podemos hablar un momento? Quiero preguntarte algo –ella me sonrió, pero su alegría fue derribada por una fría mirada de la chica Lauren, Bella se sonrojo y me llevó fuera del local.

- ¿Que pasó Jasper? –su mirada estaba atenta a Edward que seguía demasiado ocupado haciendo cariños a su odiosa novia.

- Este, yo se que me has hecho un gran favor y todo eso diciendo que era tu amigo, pero ¿no has pensado que pronto podrían descubrir la verdad? –solté mis preocupaciones rápidamente para que no se me quedaran atoradas en la garganta. Eso pareció atraer la atención de Bella, porque dejo de lanzar miradas hacia Edward.  
- Si Jasper, se que podrían descubrirnos, pero si sabemos actuar con cautela y si vamos un paso adelante de los demás, no tienes porque preocuparte.

La sonrisa que me dirigió me dio gran confianza en ella. La abrace para darle las gracias, pero fuimos interrumpidos por alguien que golpeaba su pie contra el suelo y que carraspeo para que su presencia fuera aun mas notoria.

Rápidamente me separe de Bella, para que no sacaran rápidas y erróneas conclusiones de nuestra recién formada amistad.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? –pregunto Alice con una sonrisa falsa

- No nada, justamente Jasper acababa de aceptar salir a cenar con nosotros –explico Bella con una sonrisa a lo que yo respondí con una mirada de sorpresa - ¿Verdad Jazz?

- Si –respondí tratando de controlar mi expresión

- Que bien –la cara de Alice se ilumino y me tomo del brazo– lo vamos a pasar genial

Lo único que hice fue sonreír cuando ella hizo ese gesto, Bella nos siguió pero a una pequeña distancia. Alice iba contándome algunas cosas sobre lo que íbamos a hacer pero estaba más ocupado viéndola sonreír. Llegamos a la mesa donde se encontraban todos, Emmett frunció el ceño cuando me vio llegar con su hermana lo que hizo que me alejara un poco de ella, Edward seguía con su novia y Rosalie fue directamente a Bella.

La sonrisa de Alice flaqueo cuando me aleje de ella y con un poco menos de entusiasmo pregunto:

- ¿Están listos?  
- Si ¡vámonos! –contestó Emmett  
- ¿Jasper con quien te vas? –preguntó Edward

- Eh, supongo que con quien vaya Bella, es la única a la que conozco… bien – Mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta ser casi un murmullo inaudible pero estuve seguro de que Edward me escucho.  
- Entonces, con Alice será. Esas dos, junto con Rose nunca se separan. ¿Enana, quien trajo el auto, Rosalie o tú?

Alice hizo un puchero al escuchar como le decía su hermano pero respondió con una sonrisa dirigida a mí:

- Mi Porsche Amarillo te va a encantar. –Me guiño un ojo, y me arrastro del brazo hacia el estacionamiento, seguido de todos los demás.  
Para ser tan pequeña, la chica tenía mucha fuerza y corría demasiado rápido. Reí para mis interiores de aquel comentario, Alice nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderme.  
- Wow, ¿ese es tu auto? –El tono de mi voz era una octava más alta por la emoción de estar frente a semejante auto: Era un Porsche 911 turbo, amarillo, como lo había dicho la pequeña. Ese modelo solo estaba disponible para muy pocos y exclusivos compradores en Italia.

Estaba a punto de entrar al auto de Alice cuando recordé que había dejado mi guitarra en el restaurante, salí corriendo no sin antes decirle a Alice hacia adonde me dirigía, antes de llegar a la entrada Bella tenía una sonrisa burlona:

- Creo que se te olvido esto.

- ¡Gracias! –la hubiera besado de puro agradecimiento pero Alice estaba mirando, regrese corriendo, y la vi esperándome fuera del auto.  
- No me dijiste que tocabas la guitarra –dijo con una sonrisa– ¿algún día tocarías algo para mi?

La pregunto hizo que mi corazón fuera a mil por hora y que comenzara a balbucear cosas estupidas.

- Tomare eso como un si –dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa que estaba empezando a querer.  
Entramos al auto, me sentía un poco raro al estar en el asiento del copiloto, un caballero jamás deja que una señorita como ella se estrese en el volante.

- ¿Estas bien? –me pregunto Alice

- Si, muy bien –demasiado bien en realidad, estamos solamente nosotros dos en un auto, no podía estar mejor– ¿no te vas a poner el cinturón?

Tenía que ver el bienestar de mi pequeña, ella solo hizo un puchero como niña, que me encanto y lo hizo.

Alice arranco el auto, salio del estacionamiento y alcance a ver como Bella me sonreía.

Ella manejaba a una velocidad increíble pero en ningún momento eso me molesto, es más, me encanta la velocidad.

Encendió el radio pero instantáneamente lo apago.

- Eh... ¿que tipo de música te gusta? –pregunto.

Así que esa era la razón por la que lo apago.

- Hum... no tengo algún genero en especial, si la canción o la balada me gustan... –me encogí de hombros

- Ya veo –quito la vista del camino, poso sus ojos en mí y con una sonrisa dijo– entonces pon la estación que quieras

La verdad no tenía ganas de escuchar música quería seguir escuchando su dulce voz.

Encendí el aparato sin poner mucha atención en lo que estaba sonando, de nuevo ese silencio se apodero del ambiente, después de unos cuantos minutos Alice no pudo permanecer más tiempo callada.

- ¿Tienes auto?

- Una moto –sonreí

- Wow, mi madre no me deja subirme en una –dijo esto último murmurando e hizo una mueca a lo que yo no pude evitar reír, se veía tan linda y tan tierna cuando hacía este tipo de gestos

- Tal vez demos una vuelta cuando mis padres la manden

- ¿En serio? –se ilumino su cara, yo solo asentí– no puedo esperar

Pasamos el resto del camino hablando cosas sin importancia. Al fin llegamos a un lujoso lugar, parecía el tan famoso restaurante al que iríamos a cenar, su estacionamiento no era muy grande, pero pude ver que solo había autos último modelo. Eso hizo que me encogiera un poco en mi asiento, mi familia era de clase media alta, pero tampoco llegábamos a esos estándares en que tener automóvil del año era considerado algo de lujo.

- ¿Qué pasa Jasper? Te noto algo nervioso –Alice me inspeccionaba con la mirada mientras caminábamos al restaurante, después de haber dejado su Porsche en la entrada del lugar, para que un valet parking lo recogiera– Si estas así por algo que Emmett te haya dicho, debo saberlo para golpearlo, o decirle a Rose que lo haga sufrir. –Un rictus apareció en sus apetecibles labios al principio de la frase, pero después se convirtió en una sonrisa malévola, seguramente estaría pensando formas de hacer sufrir a su enorme hermano.

- No es nada –si, pasaba y mucho ¿Como demonios voy a pagar la comida de ese lugar? Alice me saco de mis pensamientos:

- ¿Seguro?

- Si

Los demás ya nos estaban esperando, Bella tenía cara de pocos amigos y pese que hace unas cuantas horas la conocía, era más que obvia la razón por la que estaba así: Edward seguía embobado con Lauren mientras que los demás estaban a una distancia considerable para no tener que aguantarlos.

El mesero nos llevo a nuestra mesa, Emmett se sentó a un lado de Rosalie, Edward con Lauren y yo quede en medio de Alice y Bella, no sin antes hacer a un lado sus sillas para que se sentaran. Nos dejaron los menús y el mesero se presento:

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Jacob Black

- Eso ya lo se Jake no tienes porque hacer todo este teatro – respondió Bella con una sonrisa

- Lo se pero tengo que hacerlo es mi trabajo – contesto aguantándose la risa

Luego volteándose hasta Emmett le pregunto:

- ¿Qué vas a pedir grandullón? – Se notaba que el tal Jacob tenía confianza con todos los presentes, a excepción de Edward y su noviecita. Que en esos momentos estaban volteando a cualquier otro lado, menos en dirección del mesero.

- Hola perrito. –Ese comentario es demasiado ofensivo, pero aun no se como se lleven. Emmett miro a su novia de reojo y comenzó a hablar – Quiero unas costillas a la BBQ, un plato grande de spaghetti – miró de nuevo a Rose – una orden de maji maji ¿Tienen hamburguesas? Bueno si las tienen quiero una grande y dos cocas de dieta, ah y un plato de ensalada, hay que mantenerse en forma. –froto su estomago– ¿Tu qué quieres Rose? – La aludida levanto una ceja.

- Emmett ¿te vas a comer todo eso? Pensaba que lo pedías para los dos.

El tal Jacob comenzó a reír mientras Rosalie le decía a Emmett que comía mucho, volteo su cabeza y miro a Alice:

- ¿Tu que vas a pedir pequeña?

Eso último me molesto, Bella se dio cuenta de mi reacción y me miro, tenía que calmarme así que respire profundo.

- Enorme, yo quiero un enrollado de lomo de cinta encendido –contestó con una sonrisa– ah y una Coca

- Hoy te vas a atrever a comerlo, eh –después se dirigió a Bella– ¿usted señorita Swan?

- Hum... yo iré por el filete de pescado en pimentón

- ¿Y de tomar que desea? –preguntó el chico todavía con el tono de un mayordomo

- Una coca - cola

- Excelente elección –Bella le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y Jacob comenzó a reír:

- Tu empezaste, ¿vas a ordenar Rose?

- Yo solo quiero una ensalada de pollo dulce y una coca de dieta

Al dirigirse a Edward y Lauren, Jacob se puso serio:

- ¿Y ustedes?

- Una ensalada Chef y un vaso de agua – respondió de mala gana Lauren a lo que Jacob murmuro:

- Nada anoréxica la niña

- Yo quiero un spaghetti a la Boloñesa y una Coca – respondió Edward sin siquiera mirarlo

Después de tomar su orden, Jacob me miro:

- ¿Y tu quien eres? –me pregunto con tono rudo

- ¡Jake! El es mi amigo Jasper –respondió Bella con una sonrisa y posando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Me sentí un poco intimidado al ver el tono que el enorme amigo de los chicos uso conmigo, pero rápidamente ese sentimiento se fue al ver que Bella me apoyaba.

- Disculpa si causo algún imprevisto, debo decir que no soy tan antisocial como otros. –Miré de reojo a Lauren que de repente parecía muy interesada en el color de esmalte de sus uñas– Quiero solo un poco de lasaña. – "Espero que me alcancé el dinero después de esto."

- No hay cuidado –Anotó mi orden en su libreta– Enseguida les traigo su orden. –Se fue dejándonos con una sonrisa como respuesta.

Me incline hacia Bella y le susurre un "Gracias". Luego me dirigí hacia Alice,

- Creo que estoy entrando en confianza con tus amigos. –Ella sonrío, sentí que me derretía.

- Llámales también tus amigos Jasper ¿o no chicos?

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa, y Emmett dio un gritito poco masculino en señal de asentimiento. Todos rieron ante esto, excepto Lauren, que hasta ese momento se había quedado con una ceja levantada a modo de incredulidad.

- Lauren, te recomiendo que dejes de poner esa cara o te vas a quedar más fea de lo que ya eres – Rosalie me sorprendió con ese comentario, hasta ese momento la novia de Edward parecía serle indiferente, pero con ese comentario dejaba en claro que nadie en ese grupo la apreciaba ni un poco a excepción de Edward, que rodeo a Lauren con un brazo y la acerco a él, para susurrarle algo al oído. La chica rodó los ojos y se zafo de Edward.

- Rose ¿sabes que tienen común una botella de cerveza con una rubia? – Rosalie soltó una risita burlona y le respondió a Lauren debidamente:

- Debo suponer que en que las dos están vacías del cuello para arriba. –Dijo esto con un notorio tono de aburrimiento– Déjame decirte que tu comentario "hiriente" -entrecomillo lo ultimo con el dedo índice y medio de las dos manos– hubiese dado resultado si tu no hubieses estado tan desesperada en parecerte tanto, tiñéndote el pelo de ese horroroso color amarillo pato, que por cierto no va nada contigo. Además si estas tan segura de que tu comentario es verdad ¿por qué no le echas un vistazo a tus calificaciones y luego a las mías?

Bella entreabrió la boca sorprendida por la respuesta de Rosalie, Emmett comenzó a reír escandalosamente, Edward fulminaba con la mirada a la chica, Alice enterró su cara en mi brazo tratando de ocultar su risa y yo hacía intentos en vano de aguantarme la risa. Lauren estuvo a punto de hacer un gesto con el dedo pero Edward la abrazo y nos siguió ignorando.

Quite mi brazo y me atreví a pasarlo por los hombros de Alice, ella siguió riendo.

**Alice P.O.V.**

El comentario de mi mejor amiga, me dejo con la boca abierta en un principio y a decir verdad, no podía recordar como cerrarla, hasta que de un instante a otro un ataque de risa dio alarma de llegada, me oculte en el brazo de Jasper, desesperada por algo que me cubriera para que no me vieran reír, aunque tratándose de Lauren, no me importaría burlarme de ella todo el día, solo que si Edward se enfadaba conmigo, me iba a dejar de hablar por al menos una semana.

Logre calmarme un poco, y regrese a mi lugar. Un estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir que Jasper me rodeaba con sus musculosos brazos, y comencé a reírme como una tonta, esperaba que creyera que era por el tema de Lauren. Voltee a verlo y me dedico una sonrisa que dejaba ver unos dientes perfectos ¡Oh por Dios, todo en el era perfecto! Tranquila Alice, recuerda que prometiste que no ibas a salir con nadie más a menos de que fuera el adecuado.

Baje la mirada al recordar porque hice esa promesa y un nombre lleno mi mente: JAMES

Todavía dolía pensar en el, no quería recordar ese mal momento de mi vida, ya paso, debía concentrarme en el presente y en el maravilloso chico que estaba a mi lado.

Levante la cara tratando de mostrar una sonrisa cuando Jacob llego con nuestros platillos, mire de reojo a Jasper y note que tenía una mirada preocupada, lo mire a los ojos y pregunto:

- ¿Todo bien?

- Si –me hice la desentendida, tome mi vaso de coca - cola y bebí un poco.

Jake estaba atendiendo a Lauren y Edward, el dejo su ensalada enfrente de ella:

-_ Merci_ –dijo sin mirarlo con una mueca y con un tono arrogante

- Y ya sientes que eres bilingüe –contestó Jacob

Emmett comenzó a reír al igual que los demás, Jasper todavía tenía su brazo sobre mis hombros, me atreví a mirarlo y me dedico una sonrisa a lo que yo respondí con otra. Jacob fue el que interrumpió…

- Perdón – se disculpo mientras metía su mano entre los dos para dejar la comida que habíamos ordenado ocasionando que Jasper se viera forzado a quitar su brazo ¡Gracias Jacob!

Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero el ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mis pensamientos homicidas.  
Comencé a comer lentamente, pero aun así disfrutando de toda la compañía exceptuando a la cabeza hueca de Lauren. Mire a Jasper, y como si un imán fuera, el también me miro con aquellos lindos ojos que me hipnotizaban y me hacían volar. Le sonreí y el a mí.

De cierto modo el y yo nos habíamos logrado conectar en poco tiempo, sentía mariposas en el estomago cuando su mirada me buscaba, pero no sabía si el sentía lo mismo por mi. Como deseaba en momentos como este, poder leer la mente, poder descifrar lo que el tenía para mi.

- ¿Alice? ¿Alice? ¡Alice te estoy hablando! No me ignores – Un croissant dió justo en mi cabeza, e inmediatamente supe quien lo había lanzado.

- ¡Emmett! Considérate hombre muerto –lo fulmine con la mirada–. Mañana te quiero en la puerta de entrada a las 8:30 AM para ir de compras, si te llegas a negar o a quejar con Esme créeme que voy a hallar la manera de que se ponga de mi lado, y vas a desear nunca haberlo hecho, ni lanzar ese croissant, ni haberte quejado con nadie. – Mi reacción fue mas exagerada de lo que quería pero por lo menos había logrado que Emmett se quedara con la cara llena de mas confusión que la que habitualmente tenia.

Jasper me miraba con una ceja levantada mientras Rosalie le decía un:

- Te lo dije –con una sonrisa triunfante  
- Ahora si la hiciste enojar –comentó Bella

Emmett pasó de la confusión hasta el terror:

- ¡No por favor! Lo que sea menos eso ¿Crees que me gusta pasarme horas fuera de un probador? –Decía casi rogando– ¿No puedo cambiar con Jasper? El es el nuevo...  
- Nop –dije simplemente– lo siento

Aunque me hubiera encantado ir con Jasper, Rosalie se dio cuenta de la dirección de mis pensamientos y tosió ligeramente.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina, y gracias a su instinto de sobrevivencia se volteo hacía con Bella y comenzó una platica sobre como soportaba traer la misma ropa dos veces, esto hizo que mi amiga se pusiera roja como un tomate diciendo en voz baja que no le gustaba aquel tema.

Seguí concentrada en mi comida mientras Emmett seguía rogando que no le hiciera eso, Jasper se acerco y me susurró:

- No me molestaría acompañarlos a ti y a Emmett de compras, de hecho creo que sería divertido.

* * *

**Muahahaha… ¿Cómo reaccionara Alice a eso? ¿Qué le hizo James a Alice?**

**¡Eso solamente Sam y yo lo sabemos! [Bueno, tambien lo saben los que ya leyeron la historia =D]**

**Bueno, ya me calmo…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo…**

**¡Besos de… de… ¿Eric Yorkie?! **

**Es el único disponible, aunque me gano con eso de: La Push baby, is La Push"**

**Bueno dejare que nuestros esposo les den uno… ¬¬**

**¡Besos de Jackson Rathbone y Peter Facinelli!**

**¡Recuerden darle click a ese botoncito gris con letras verdes y dejen su coment!...tenemos hambre!**


	4. La historia de Alice

**Sam:** _[Está sentada en el piso frente a una computadora muy concentrada] Waaaaaaaa!!!!! Me voy a mataaaaaar!!!!! ._

**Deniz:** [Mira fijamente a Jacksper's Brand of Heroin, esperando que se suicide. Entonces se da cuenta de que estan al aire y comienza a hablar]: _-Hola Publico lindo!_

**Sam:** [Golpea el teclado y se acerca al monitor con una mirada psicopata]_ Entra haz que entre, ¡sin msn no vivo! ¡¿Me odias, ¡¿cierto?!_

**Deniz:** _-Samantha, es una falta de cortesía no saludar, así que si no lo haces, creo que tendre que correrte a patadas del set._

**Sam:** [Mira a -xXx] _-Pooobrecita, yo escribo la historia, son mis ideas y ¡¿me quieres sacar del set?! Pff!_

**Deniz:** _En primera, chiquita, tu no escribiste la historia, ¡la escribimos las dos!, si, es tu idea, pero las compartimos porque somos amigas ¿o no?....y si te quiero sacar del set es ¡porque no saludas!_

**Sam:** [¬¬] _Hola..._ =D

**Deniz:** _¡Ves! ¿Qué te cuesta ser amable?_ [Mira al público], _ahora sí, les traemos el 4 capítulo de esta linda historia_ =D

**Sam:** -_Que bonito es saber que no se olvidan de mis humildes historias escritas por esta humilde loca._ [llora de felicidad y se limpia en la blusa de Deniz]

**Deniz:-** _Ewww, Sam, era mi blusa nueva!_

**Sam:** _¿En serio? Pense que era una de tus garras, te hice un favor, comprate otra...¡bonita! ¿De acuerdo? =D_

**Deniz:** [Decide ignorar a Sam por su comentario hiriente, ya está bastante triste porque el chavo que le gusta nada más la quiere como amiga.]

**Sam:** [Quiere hacer enojar a Deniz] _Oye Luna... ah perdón... Deniz, un error cualquier lo tiene._

**Deniz:** [Se marcha enojada para que "esa" que le dijo Luna, hable con el público]

**Sam:** [mira alrededor y se escuchan grillos] _-Creo que la regue... amm... pues aquí esta el cuarto capítulo de esta hermosa historia sobre Alice & Jasper *.*..._ [comienza a chiflar]_ -Amm, creo que ya me voy... ¡Disfruten! ¡Queremos review que ya ando medio esqueletica!_ [Sale corriendo a buscar a Deniz]_ -Hey! Esperate! Era una bromaaa!!_

**_Disclaimer: _Nada de esto es de nuestra propiedad, nuestra queridisima amiga Stephenie Meyer nos prestó los personajes para jugar un rato con ellos.**

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

Tenerlo tan cerca y sentir su aliento hizo que me dieran escalofríos. Edward, que hasta ahora estaba en el mundo Lauren, noto que es lo que estaba pasando y nos interrumpió sacando su lado protector:

- Jasper ¿Que te parece Forks hasta ahora? –preguntó sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia esa.

- No conozco mucho aún pero tiene cosas muy lindas –respondió mirándome y mostrando su perfecta sonrisa

Mire a Rosalie que tenía la misma expresión que yo y sus ojos mostraban lo mismo que yo sentía: emoción. Lauren miraba a Edward demandando su atención pero el miraba, casi aniquilaba, a Jasper al igual que Emmett.

Nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo, o eso me pareció, yo me había encogido en mi asiento y Bella le susurraba algo a Jasper, cuando estaba a punto de preguntar que pasaba ahí, Emmett hablo:

- Alice ¿puedes venir?

- ¿Para que? –no quería irme de ahí

- Porque soy tu hermano y quiero que vengas

Odio esa frase, esa solo la usa cuando estoy en serios problemas o cuando en serio necesita hablar conmigo.

Me levante muy a mi pesar y fui con Emmett, quedamos lejos de la vista de todos, pude sentir la mirada de alguien y estaba casi segura de que ese alguien era Jasper. Iba seguir caminando pero Emmett me tomo del brazo e hizo que me detuviera, se quedo callado y yo esperé impaciente:

- ¿Cual es la gran emergencia?

- Quiero que te alejes de Jasper

- ¡¿Por qué?! –no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

- ¡No quiero que pase lo mismo que con James!

- Gracias por recordarme eso –lo fulminaba con la mirada– de todos modos no me voy a alejar de el

- Alice...

- ¡No! Es amigo de Bella, no creo que sea un patán como el otro idiota

- No me importa, quiero que me lo prometas

- No

- Alice...

- No

- Mary Alice Cullen, te estoy ordenando algo

- No me importa si eres nuestra madre ¡no lo voy a hacer! –Comenzaba a querer golpearlo– ¿Por qué te haría caso?

- Porque eres mi hermana y no quiero verte destrozada de nuevo –terminó murmurando

Esa fue la frase que dio por terminada la pelea y que aviso mi derrota:

- Esta bien -susurre sin ganas

Regresamos a la mesa, y aunque trate de no dirigirme directamente a Jasper, me resultaba sumamente difícil, en poco tiempo, y no se como, había logrado que sintiera algo muy fuerte por él. Me dirigió una linda sonrisa, de esas que solo el sabía como hacer, con todo mi autocontrol reunido en ese momento, solo le lancé una mirada llena de alegría, solo que esta no pudo llegara mis labios por temor a que Emmett, o en su defecto, Edward, volvieran a recordarme lo que había pasado con James.

- Alice ¿me puedes regalar un poco de tu platillo? Se ve delicioso –Emmett, trataba de atraer la mayor parte de mi atención, le asentí sonriendo con un poco de esfuerzo, él estiro su brazo, cruzando por enfrente de Bella y Edward. Tomo un poco y se lo llevo a la boca con una sonrisa estupida.

La mayor parte de la cena la pase callada, cada vez que Jasper preguntaba que pasaba, Emmett o Edward, a veces eran los dos, eran los encargados de preguntar alguna cosa estupida, ya fuera a mi o a él.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Cuando Alice y Emmett regresaron, pude notar que mi pequeña se encontraba algo rara, tuve un instinto por protegerla de cualquier cosa.

- ¿Que pasó Alice? Te noto algo decaída –Bella, la salvadora del día, hizo la pregunta que desde hace unos minutos rondaba por mi cabeza, ahora solo faltaba que la chica respondiera con completa sinceridad. Pero lo único que Bella consiguió, fue una mirada cargada con ¿Furia? ¿Decepción?

- Lo siento.- Murmuró Bella en un volumen muy bajo– No fue mi intención.

- ¿De que hablas Bells? –Era idea mía o Alice actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, la aludida la miro perpleja y perfectamente confundida.

Emmett interrumpió el incomodo silencio que se había formado, preguntándole a Alice si podía tomar un poco de su platillo.

- Claro Em, toma lo que quieras.

- Alice, ten cuidado con tus palabras, eso se escucho muy morboso.

Trataba de entablar una conversación con ella pero se negaba, cada vez que lograba su atención sus hermanos me preguntaban hasta de que color eran mis calcetines.

Me enfurecí dándome cuenta de que Alice me evitaba, seguí platicando con Bella y deje mis intentos, tal vez después alguien me diría algo.

Edward pidió la cuenta y Jacob regreso, llego con una sonrisa contagiosa pero al ver a Alice se puso serio:

- Enana ¿estas bien?

- Perfecta –respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo

Jacob frunció un poco el ceño pero volvió a su sonrisa. Emmett pago la cuenta de todos, cosa que agradezco, y ya estábamos dispuestos a retirarnos del lugar. Alice inmediatamente se puso a un lado de Emmett y Rosalie, Bella seguía conmigo con una mirada de preocupación, seguramente estábamos preocupados por lo mismo.

Salimos del restaurante, Alice estaba dirigiéndose a mí, lo más seguro para irnos juntos pero Edward la detuvo:

- Creo que Jasper debería irse con Bella

Alice iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero al ver a Emmett cerró la boca y bajo la mirada:

- ¿Te parece bien? –me pregunto Edward

Tenía la mirada fija en Alice así que lo único que hice fue asentir.

Los dos hermanos se sonrieron discretamente, me fui hacia donde estaba Bella y ella me dirigió una mirada triste. Esperamos a que trajeran los autos, primero llego el de Emmett, un Jeep rojo enorme en el que se subieron él y Rosalie, después llego un Volvo plateado que al parecer pertenecía a Edward, luego de que su novia se subiera al asiento del copiloto, el hermano de Alice se dirigió hacia nosotros, principalmente a Alice y a mí, parecía que quería ignorar a Bella por alguna razón. Se despidió cortésmente y antes de entrar en el lujoso auto le lanzo a Alice una mirada que parecía de advertencia. Mi pequeña solo bajo la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo. Su rostro claramente mostraba una tristeza que no fácilmente se podría olvidar.

- Adiós Bells –murmuró.

Ni siquiera me miro y fue hacia su auto. Di un paso para despedirme de Alice pero Bella me detuvo poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, la mire y negó con la cabeza, no entendía que estaba pasando.

Me condujo hacia su auto, una camioneta Chevy color rojo igual de vieja que mi abuelo, subimos en silencio, moría de ganas por preguntarle a Bella que había sido lo de hace rato.

Al arrancar la camioneta esta dio un sonido ensordecedor pero al parecer ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Después de diez minutos en los que la curiosidad me comía me atrevía a preguntarle:

- ¿Me podrías decir que esta pasando?

- ¿De que hablas? –dijo sin quitar la vista del camino

-¿Por qué Alice estuvo tan extraña después de hablar con Emmett? –La pregunta salió de mis labios tal y como se había formulado en mi mente desde hace cinco minutos.

El rostro de Bella se ensombreció, balbuceo un poco, y después se rindió.

- Compréndela Jasper, ella sufrió mucho hace relativamente muy poco tiempo, y todo por culpa de un chico: James

- ¿Quién es James? –Si alguien le había echo daño a mi pequeña, yo tenía que saberlo, para matarlo cuanto antes, o por lo menos, vengarme de alguna u otra forma.

- James, es el novio que tuvo Alice hace aproximadamente 6 o 7 meses –el rostro de Bella se ensombreció ante la mención del nombre– No estoy segura de si debería contarte la historia pero tarde o temprano vas a terminar enterándote pero... Alice –el nombre de su amiga, salió en un susurro, que apenas si pude escuchar– ¿Sabes qué? Creo que será mejor que ella te lo cuente –poso la vista en el volante.

Me iba a atrever a rogarle si era necesario, solo para saber que era lo que ese desgraciado le había echo a Alice.

- Bella, necesito saber...

- No Jasper, será mejor que ella te diga

- Sabes que no lo va a hacer

Bella siguió con la vista en el camino, después me miro indecisa y al final miro de nuevo al camino...

- Esta bien, te diré, pero no se lo eches en cara inmediatamente…

Bella respiro profundo mientras sus ojos mostraban una cierta tristeza por lo que me iba a contar:

- James y Alice se conocieron por una cena que habían organizado para Esme...

- ¿Esme? –la interrumpí.

- Oh si, Esme es la madre de Emmett, Alice y... Edward –dijo el nombre de este último en un murmuro– ¿puedo continuar?

- Lo siento.

- Se conocieron por una cena que habían preparado en la cual la promovían, yo estaba trabajando de mesera en esa cena y en ese mismo lugar conocí a Alice, los padres de James eran socios de Esme, obviamente a esa cena asistieron Alice y sus hermanos y ahí fue... donde lo conoció.

Se quedo callada unos segundos y continúo...

- Alice comenzó a hablarme cuando yo estaba paseando entre los invitados repartiendo copas de vino, nunca pensé que por esa conversación seriamos amigas –Bella río ante ese hecho– Por lo que podía notar James se portaba con ella muy lindo y caballeroso, no le quito el ojo en toda la noche. Alice y yo después de esa cena seguimos en contacto y después conocí a Emmett y Rosalie. Mi amiga y James llevaban saliendo unas semanas cuando el le pregunto que si quería ser su novia, ella acepto encantada. Cuando los veías parecía que era todo miel sobre hojuelas, hasta que un día Alice llego llorando a mí casa. En el momento en el que le pregunte que había pasado solo dijo una cosa: James –suspiro– cuando se calmo me explico que había pasado, para no hacértela tan larga, lo que hizo James, fue besarse con la que era la mejor amiga de ella en ese entonces, una chica llamada Victoria pero esa no es la mayor razón por la que Alice esta así –el rostro de Bella se ensombreció aún más– Rosalie me había obligado a ir de compras con Emmett, era un castigo compartido, Alice se quedo en casa con James. Y nosotros, después de ser arrastrados por todas las tiendas de Forks llegamos a la casa de Emmett, pensamos que no había nadie en casa porque todas las luces estaban apagadas, en el momento en que entramos al garaje escuchamos gritar a Alice…

Bella volvió a respirar profundo agarrando con más fuerza de la necesaria el volante, y yo tenía ganas de romper algo...

- Emmett ni siquiera apago el auto, Rosalie y yo no nos molestamos en sacar las bolsas y corrimos hacia la casa, prendimos todas las luces buscando en donde estaba Alice hasta que Emmett y yo la encontramos. Estaban en la habitación de Alice, James tenía una cara de lunático –su voz era un susurro– ella estaba llorando y el estaba encima de ella, no tenias que ser un genio para saber las intenciones de James, ella al vernos nos pidió ayuda, Emmett no se hizo esperar y comenzó a golpear a James mientras yo iba a ayudar a Alice, lo primero que hizo cuando la levante fue abrazarme con fuerza y llorar aún más.

Bella suspiro, yo estaba con los dientes apretados pensando en ese imbécil.

- Por eso ella esta así, pienso que no quiere que se repita eso.

Mis nervios estaban a punto de explotar. ¡Tenia que matar a ese imbecil en este preciso instante! Mi pobre pequeña, siendo usurpada por alguien que nunca fue digno de ella.

- Bella ¿dónde vive ese idiota? –Los ojos de mi amiga se abrieron sorprendidos ¿acaso pensaba que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados?

Mi furia se comenzaba a demostrar fuertemente.

-Tranquilo Jasper, respira. James esta pudriéndose en la cárcel en este momento –frunció los labios– o al menos lo estará haciendo durante dos años... es lo máximo que la madre de Alice, con todo y sus influencias, pudo conseguir para ese maldito. Pero te repito, ella esta así por eso, no quiere que se repita.

- ¿No crees que tal vez no sea ella la que trata de evitarlo? ¿No crees que sean... sus hermanos? –Quería pensar que era así, que Emmett y Edward eran los causantes del repentino alejamiento de mi princesa y no que era ella la que me evitaba.

Desde el primer momento en que la vi supe que iba a ocupar un lugar muy grande en mi corazón, y que si era posible, la iba a cuidar hasta con mi vida.

También pude ver, que a medida de que el tiempo transcurriera, ella iba a reservar un espacio especial para mí en su vida.

**Alice P.O.V.**

Iba manejando rumbo a mi casa, hace veinte minutos que deje a Jasper con Bella y ya lo extraño pero tenía que alejarme de él sino quería que Emmett o Edward tomaran cartas en el asunto. Esos dos pueden llegar a ser muy amenazadores, uno por el tamaño que tiene y el otro por las miraditas que manda.

Llegue a casa y note que mis hermanos aún no habían llegado, seguramente fueron a dejar a sus novias a sus casas, mi mamá si estaba en casa, las luces de la sala estaban encendidas.

Me estacione en el garaje y saque todas mis cosas que había dejado botadas por ahí desde que salí de casa. Saque mi bolso, mis gafas de sol, las bolsas de las compras que había hecho con Rosalie, cuando revise sino había olvidado algo me di cuenta de una cosa que se había quedado en el asiento trasero: la guitarra de Jasper.

No pude evitar que una gran sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro y tome la guitarra, ya tenía un pretexto para verlo de nuevo.

Entré a la casa e inmediatamente percibí un olor que me encantaba: Galletas. Fui hacia la cocina y vi a mi madre con un delantal lleno de harina, el cabello recogido en una coleta improvisada y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Hola mamá – salude mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo pero la guitarra no la soltaba.

- ¿Qué? Ah… hola Alice ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó mientras se sacudía un poco la harina.

- Muy bien –recordé a Jasper y la sonrisa de hace un rato regreso.

- ¿Y se puede saber por que le fue muy bien a la señorita? – Esme tenía una mirada perspicaz

- Pues… encontramos muy buenas cosas –respondí.

Esme me siguió mirando por unos segundos más, regreso al horno para sacar las galletas recién horneadas y todavía con la mirada en las galletas pregunto:

- ¿Y esa guitarra?

- Eh… se le olvido a Bella en el auto –esta bien eso ni yo misma me la creo, en primera, porque mi amiga no tocaba la guitarra ni ningún instrumento aún conocido a excepción del triangulo ¿eso cuenta como uno?

-Oh, entonces debo suponer que Bella no traía su camioneta, esa camioneta con la que no sale a ningún lado sin ella y más aún si sabe que muy probablemente la lleven de compras o simplemente sepa que la van a secuestrar en su propio trabajo entreteniéndola para darle lo que le compraron sin su autorización.

Ouch, creo que mamá me descubrió más fácil de lo normal ¿será porque de repente me puse mas colorada que un tomate?

-¡Mami! –Use mi tono más empalagoso y mi carita de corderito mojado para atraer su atención a otra cosa– hiciste galletas –como última táctica me lance a su cuello como señal de "agradecimiento" por preparar mi golosina favorita.

Me quede con mi mamá a comer, había dejado la guitarra en una silla al lado de donde yo estaba sentada. A la hora llegaron Edward y Emmett a la cocina, como estaba enojada con esos dos, tome mis cosas y me pare dispuesta a irme a mi habitación pero Edward me detuvo:

- ¿Que haces con la guitarra de Jasper?

* * *

**Sam y Deniz:** [Salen cantando juntas, abrazadas y todas borrachas]

**Sam:** _-Salud, salud queremos brindaaaar!_ [Con una botella de tequila] -_¿Que es lo que quiere el seguro social? ¡Pues... SALUD!_

**Deniz:** _-Ja, ja...jajaja...que graciosa Sam. Por eso te quiero mas cuando estas borracha. Ahora señoritas, señores, ¿qué pasara con la guitarra?, ¿qué respondera Alice?...eso solo lo sabemos unos...Hip...cuantos!_

**Sam:** _-Lo mesmo para ti Denish... la verdad se les quiere muxo pero muxo! Denle click a los botones de abajo que son... ¿grises? ah chi... ¿no era un botón? ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS!_

**Deniz y Sam:** ¡_Adioos! ¡Hasta la próxima!_

* * *


	5. Revelaciones

****

¡Hola a todos!, em, en primera quiero disculparme por no continuar el ficc como había prometido u.u, todo esto que paso con la "influenza", me tuvo muy triste porque no podía ver a mis amigos del cole, y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, los maestros nos cargaron con muucha tarea =o, de verdad que apenas me estoy acostumbrando, además ando empezando con los preparativos de mi fiesta de XV años *.*, quiero que sea preciosa, y el tema será algo así como "el fantasma de la opera", ando muy ajetreada. [Acá entre nos, apenas le pedí a los chambelanes que si querían serlo] [¡Ya tengo confirmados 4 de 5! *.*, Échenme porras]

**Jajaja, sin hartarlos más con mis problemas, les dejo el 5 capitulo tan ansiado.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es de mí propiedad, mi queridisima amiga Stephenie Meyer me prestó los personajes para jugar un rato con ellos. Este ficc esta hecho en compañía con Carlisle Brand Of Heroin.**

**

* * *

**

Bella P.O.V.

Jasper había permanecido callado desde que termine de contarle la historia de Alice, era de esperarse, digamos que lo que le dije no fue precisamente un cuento de hadas con un final feliz.

- ¿Jasper? Sé que en estos momentos tienes muchas ganas de triturar a James, yo también quería hacerlo, pero esa no es manera de solucionar las cosas – no tenía nada más que decir. Un silencio nada incomodo se formo entre los dos. Parece que no soy la única que disfruta estar callada.

Después de un rato, Jasper tomó aire.

- ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que pienso Bella? – quite un poco mi vista del camino, y le sonreí invitándole a que me revelara ese misterio – Deberías conversar un poco mas con Edward...

El volante se me salió un poco de control y con los reflejos que tengo, pise el freno para tratar de no estamparnos contra uno o varios de los árboles que se encontraban a un lado de la carretera, o por lo menos para no atropellar a algún inocente animalito que pasaba a la orilla del camino.

Pero era demasiado tarde...

**Alice P.O.V.**

-No te metas en donde no te llaman Edward – Le dirigí una de mis peores miradas "invitándole" a que siguiera abriendo su gran bocaza.

Él solo me sonrió, desafiándome a seguir diciendo lo que pensaba. Si lo llegaba a hacer, dentro de 12 horas, aún no hubiese acabado. Emmett, también se le unió, ahora tenía a dos hermanos que trataban de "protegerme" y los dos igual de dispuestos a que no volviera a ver más a Jasper.

-Alice ¿quién es Jasper? – genial simplemente no me creo la suerte que tengo.

Cerré los ojos, me apreté el tabique nasal tal y como Edward solía hacer cuando estaba enfadado mientras trataba de no solamente concentrarme en matar a mi hermano.

Di un respiro y rápidamente prepare una respuesta hábil y que ojala, sonara convincente, ante los oídos de mi madre.

-Jasper es... un amigo que conocí hoy, me lo presento Bella – omití todos los detalles de cómo fue que conocí al que deseaba profundamente fuese el amor de mi vida.

-¿Un amigo? – pregunto mi madre a mis hermanos**.**

Yo solo los miraba con cara de querer matarlos.

-Sea un amigo o no – contesto Emmett – a mi me da mala espina

-Y seguimos con lo mismo – murmure poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Emmett si Bella lo conoce no debe ser tan malo – les dijo a los dos – debemos de dejar ir ese recuerdo doloroso para que Alice continúe con su vida.

-¡Gracias! – la interrumpí.

-Aunque – me dio una mirada de advertencia – me gustaría conocerlo.

Genial, mi madre iba a conocer a Jasper, aunque eso no sonara tan malo si Edward y Emmett la iban a acompañar podía ir diciéndole adiós a Jasper.

Tome el instrumento de Jazz junto con las bolsas de las compras y subí a mi habitación con cara de pocos amigos, deje las bolsas a un lado de mi cama y la guitarra la deje sobre la silla de mi escritorio, me quede un rato mirándola y de nuevo no pude evitar sonreír.

Tome una ducha rápida, más que nada los movimientos los hacía por costumbre, pues mi mente era ocupada casi completamente por Jasper. Salí del baño y elegí el pijama que solo uso los días especiales como éste. Era de color verde, con una tonalidad pistacho, mi color favorito. Estaba a punto de meterme en la cama, cuando la voz de mi mamá y unos toques en la puerta me interrumpieron:

- Alice querida ¿puedo pasar? – puede que hubiese estado enojada con Emmett y Edward, pero mi madre era mi madre, y con ella era difícil enfadarse sobre todo por su carácter amoroso y siempre con buenas intenciones.

-Claro mamá, pasa – me senté en la cama cubriéndome con el cobertor. Ella entro, y me dirigió una sonrisa que parecía más bien una disculpa.

-Cariño, debo admitir que tienes razones para molestarte pero ¿no te gustaría contarme aunque sea un poco, algo de ese chico, Jasper?

La mire indecisa mientras ella me dedicada una de sus hermosas sonrisas que brindan confianza, me mordí el labio y por fin dije:

-¿Qué quieres saber?

Esme se sentó en el borde la cama y su sonrisa se extendió claramente emocionada.

-¿Cómo es?

No pude evitar corresponder a su sonrisa.

-Pues... tierno, demasiado lindo, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello y...– suspire y cuando vi a mi madre ella tenía esa misma mirada perspicaz de hace un rato

-Y te gusta – terminó.

Baje la cabeza y por fin respondí:

-Sí.

El mejor término sería: me encanta, gustarme era poco. Nos quedamos calladas por unos momentos hasta que Esme rompió el silencio:

-Y por esa razón Edward y Emmett están tan a la defensiva con ese chico ¿me equivoco?

Solo negué.

-Entiéndelos, sé que no es fácil para ellos después de lo que sucedió con tu anterior novio pero deja que conozcan más a Jasper y lo más importante: que yo lo conozca.

Espere para ver si tenía algo más que decirme, mientras ella me analizaba con la mirada.

-¿Quieres galletas?– la mire con cara de sorpresa, ella me sonrió y la abrace.

-Por supuesto que quiero pero a estas alturas ¿no crees que Edward y especialmente Emmett, que es un glotón, se las habrán acabado ya? – una risa cargada de alegría inundo mi habitación.

-Si así fue, puedo preparar otras…

Salí de la cama y Esme me vio con mi pijama de "los días felices", como ella le llamaba, me lanzó una mirada de complicidad y bajamos las escaleras para encontrarnos con un verdadero caos en la cocina.

Emmett estaba todo cubierto de harina para hacer galletas y una que otra mancha de algo rojo, parecido a almíbar de cereza, a un lado del magnífico horno que mamá había comprado hace apenas 2 semanas a causa de que el mismísimo torpe había querido hacer una simple tarta de manzana, con mas levadura de lo normal (un kilo para ser exactos) provocando que la cocina casi explotara.

¡Y ni siquiera le gusta la tarta de manzana!

Edward, en cambio, ocupaba toda su atención en reírse del aspecto de Emmett sin saber que el estaba igual o peor pues además traía el delantal de mamá puesto al revés y un ridículo gorro de "chef" que de seguro había improvisado elaborándolo con papel de cocina.

Mamá abrió los ojos notablemente sorprendida, mi vista viajo de Edward a Emmett y de Emmett a Edward hasta que finalmente una carcajada salió ¡se veían tan ridículos!

-¿Que paso aquí?

Edward se quito su "gorro" y Emmett tenía los ojos como platos, se veían el uno al otro y yo trataba de contener mi risa.

-Él fue – respondieron los dos señalándose mutuamente.

-Quien haya sido, los dos van a limpiar esto – dijo con un tono amenazante.

-Pero… - comenzó Edward.

-Ningún "pero" lo hacen y ya.

Yo estaba detrás de mamá y les hacía muecas de burla a los dos.

-Y no veo que tiene de gracioso Mary.

¿Cómo demonios sabía lo que estaba haciendo? Con razón es madre y como odiaba que me llamara por mi primer nombre. Esme se dio la vuelta y quedo frente a mí, me puse seria.

-Vamos a la sala mientras tus hermanos– puso mucho énfasis en la última palabra –limpian su desastre.

Esme me tomo del brazo y salimos de la cocina, antes de cerrar la puerta me voltee y les saque la lengua.

-¡Alice! – gritaron los dos cuando cerré la puerta.

Puse una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y cuando alcance a mi madre ella me enviaba una mirada de advertencia.

-Perdón– se me borro la risa.

Nos sentamos mientras yo tomaba el control remoto, estaba pasando una de nuestras películas favoritas: "Mi Encuentro Conmigo". Esme adoraba al niño que salía ahí y Emmett se partía de la risa con las ocurrencias de Bruce Willis, llevábamos viendo la película unos veinte minutos cuando escuchamos a Emmett y a Edward…

-_One world, one love, one and all we're a circle together. One world, one heart, one song now and forever..._

Esme y yo nos miramos.

- ¿Segura que no los tiraste cuando estaban chicos?

La sonrisa de Esme se ensancho aún más, y me respondió hábilmente.

-A Edward lo tiraron de los cuneros y a Emmett el doctor no lo alcanzo a sostener al nacer – ahora mi risa era la de una completa loca. – Y tú te caíste de la cuna – las risas se apagaron de mi parte pero otro par explotaron al otro lado de la pared.

Me dirigí rápidamente a silenciar a mis hermanos pero un repentino grito de Emmett, hizo que me apresurara aún más, al igual que Esme como buena madre que era.

Al llegar a la cocina, encontramos a Emmett parado sobre una silla agitando los brazos encima de su cabeza, y gritando muy al estilo femenino. Edward estaba que se moría de la risa, tirado en el suelo, sujetándose el estomago, parecía que de un momento a otro se haría del baño en el nuevo pantalón de mezclilla que le acababa de comprar la semana pasada.

-Pero...- mi madre parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto por tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo – ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?

¡Esme dijo algo parecido a una palabrota! No me la creo ¡el Apocalipsis! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Todo el escándalo se detuvo al escuchar las palabras que habían salido de mi propia madre, Edward y Emmett se acomodaron para recibir un regaño o un castigo o tal vez los dos.

-Ahora mismo me explican que pasó aquí – la madre autoritaria que habitaba muy en el interior de Esme salió a relucir

-Lo que pasó – se adelantó Edward – es que Emmett creyó ver un ratón por la cocina – Esme abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Un ratón? ¿En su cocina? -Pero resulto que solo fue una pelotita gris que tenia yo– mostró una bolita del tamaño de una pelota de golf del color que Edward describía – y que se me cayó por accidente.

Una sonrisa discreta pero visible lo delato ante todos y los gritos provenientes de Esme y Emmett y las carcajadas provenientes de Edward y de mí inundaron de nuevo la cocina.

Después de unos minutos de que Esme y Emmett gritaban, el segundo como una señorita, y mientras que Edward y yo llorábamos de la risa por la actitud de Emmett, no vimos cuando Esme bajo de su lugar y...

-¡Ouch! – grito Edward porque Esme le había dado un golpe en la nunca – ¿Y eso por que fue?

-Por asustar a mi osito – contesto abrazando a Emmett – saben que no soporta los ratones.

-Ya esta grande mamá – interferí.

-También te defiendo cuando te ponen arañas en tu habitación Alice.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Emmett deja que tus hermanos se encarguen de la cocina, hay pastel de chocolate en el refrigerador, tráelo...

El susodicho fue como un niño de cinco años hacia el refrigerador, después de sacar su postre nos saco la lengua y se fue con mamá.

-Ya vimos quien es el consentido – comento Edward.

-¡Te escuche Edward! – grito mamá desde la sala.

Ese grito hizo que saltáramos y pusiéramos manos a la obra, cuando estábamos limpiando el horno, Edward comenzó con su show...

-_We've got to work, work, to work this out..._

-Edward si comienzas a cantar juro que te pongo este trapo en la boca.

Me aburrí mucho después de pasado un rato, así que decidí sacar mi celular, y escuchar un poco de música. Recorrí mas de la mitad de la lista de pistas para encontrar la canción que en esos momentos quería: "Quiero tenerte" de Marala. El ritmo comenzó y mientras iba limpiando algunas partes de la cocina también iba bailando y cuando la voz comenzaba yo también comencé a cantar...

-_No sé qué me pasa cuando pienso en ti_

_Te veo y es distinto cuando estas lejos de mi._

_No quiero verme sola cuando no estás aquí_

_Pero cuando estás conmigo no me mata estar ahí…_

Al notar mejor la letra que me sabía de memoria y que en ese momento estaba cantando una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, sentía que esa canción se la dedicaba a Jasper.

A mi lado Edward me miraba incrédulo, no me importo…

-_De tenerte de mirarte, de reírme, de sentir, _

_De tenerte entre mis brazos, sin quererte dejar ir, _

_De gritarte cosas lindas, regalarte el corazón, _

_Que el deseo sea dueño de los besos que te doy…_

Mientras cantaba no podía dejar de pensar en el mientras bailaba al ritmo de la canción y limpiaba la cocina…

-_Quiero tenerte en mi sueño, _

_Quiero arrancar el dolor,_

_Quiero acabar con la duda, terminar la indecisión. _

_Quiero buscar la salida__, tener días de color,_

_Quiero usar todos mis sentidos y darte todo mi amor…_

Para este momento ya no cantaba sino gritaba la canción, ya no me importaba seguir limpiando, tenía el trapo lleno de harina como micrófono y daba vueltas por toda la cocina…

-_ No ver pasar el tiempo sin medir la situación, _

_Que el momento sea culpable y que tenga la razón…_

Edward me miraba divertido mientras yo bailaba…

-_Que no hayan explicaciones solo besos e intuición, _

_Que el momento sea culpable de esta nueva relación. _

_Es que desde aquella noche__,_

_No pudiste acariciar todos esos motivos que me ponen a temblar. _

_S__i supieras como duele la ilusión que llevo en mi,_

_Yo daría hasta la vida por hacerte muy feliz…_

Tome a Edward como mi compañero de baile y el para no llevarme la contraria acepto bailar…

-_Quiero tenerte en mi sueño, _

_Quiero arrancar el dolor, _

_Quiero acabar con la duda, terminar la indecisión. _

_Quiero buscar la salida__, tener días de color,_

_Quiero usar todos mis sentidos y darte todo mi amor…_

Edward y yo seguimos bailando divertidos y el poco a poco estaba comenzando a tomar mucho más ritmo hasta terminar cantando y bailando magníficamente los últimos estribillos…

-_Quiero tenerte en mi sueño_

_Quiero arrancar el dolor, _

_Quiero acabar con la duda, terminar la indecisión. _

_Quiero buscar la salida__, tener días de color, _

_Quiero usar todos mis sentidos y darte todo mi amor..._

Hasta ahora no nos habíamos percatado de que teníamos público y cuando termino la canción Emmett y Esme nos aplaudían, Edward y yo hicimos una reverencia a nuestro público y comenzamos a reír. El sonido de mi celular interrumpió nuestras risas…

_All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands this is for you_

_Ups and downs highs and lows no matter what you see me through_

_My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone_

_I don't even know where the hell he goes..._

Corte la canción contestado a la llamada que era de Bella:

-¿Hola? – contesté todavía riéndome.

-_¡Alice!_

-Bella ¿Qué paso? – la forma en que grito mi nombre me asusto.

-_¡¡Un accidente!!_

-¿Qué? – ya estaba muy asustada.

-_Tienes que venir._

-¿Jasper está bien? – ignore la mirada de mis hermanos.

-_Solo ven…_

Lo siguiente que escuche fue el sonido cuando cuelgas el teléfono, mire a mi familia y al ver mi cara se preocuparon:

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó Esme.

-Bella y Jasper tuvieron un accidente…

* * *

**¡OH!**

**¿Un accidente?**

**¿Jasper esta bien?**

**¿Por qué Bella estaba tan alterada?**

**Eso y más lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo!, promet****o actualizar pronto T.T, perdónenme si me tardo una semanita más.**

**Se cuidan mucho, y dejen reviews =D**

**Denle click a ese botoncito gris con letras verdes.**


	6. Advertencias

**Heey, hola chics, ¿cómo andan?... bien, supongo que molestos porque dirán "¿Y esta tipa que? ¿despues de meses se presenta como si nada?" Lo siento u_u, han pasado tantas cosas que me tienen estresada, entre ellas, no había hablado con Sam [La otra autora], estaba en trámites para mi ingreso a la prepa [¡Je suis officiellement un étudiant de l'UDG!] entre con uno de los mejores promedios!!! *.*...Am, estoy organizando la fiesta de XV [Los vals, me llevan más tiempo], entre otras muuchas cosas =P.**

**No estoy para pretextos, si no para dejarles el ficc...por fin podrán saber que les paso a Jasper y Bella en el accidente...o talvez no. ^^ Descubranlo ustedes mismos. ¡Disfruten su lectura!**

* * *

Jasper P.O.V.

- Demonios Bella ¿que paso? –El grito de mi amiga había echo que de pronto me encontrara protegiéndola por si algo malo nos llegase a pasar.

- ¡Jasper! ¿Estas bien? Lo siento todo fue mi culpa, debí fijarme en el camino… –Bella estaba más que desesperada de lo que pensé que llegaría a verla en mi vida.

-Tranquila, respira, tomate unos segundos y me cuentas como es que esto ocurrió –La cara de Bella estaba de varios colores, primero rojo, luego morado, después verde y por último, con el que creí que se ahogaba, azul.

- Bella ¿puedes respirar? –Con un leve asentimiento hizo que me relajara.

- Por favor Jasper, no vuelvas a mencionar a Edward en mi presencia, todo lo que refiere a él me es indiferente –Iba a mencionar que sus palabras eran todo lo contrario, pero preferí quedarme callado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? –No me iba a quedar con esa duda, estaba aferrado a conseguir respuestas, pero en eso mi amiga comenzó a llorar a lagrima suelta–. Bella ¿qué te pasa?

- Prefiero no decir nada al respecto Jasper, hablemos de otra cosa por favor –su rostro me lo pedía a gritos. No pude hacer nada más que rendirme y tratando de cambiar de tema le pregunte:

- ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo que pasara todo este revoltijo de gritos y llanto de tu parte? – Mis palabras hicieron que Bella sonriera un poco pero casi al instante la sonrisa fue remplazada por otro lloriqueo.

- ¿No lo ves Jasper? ¿No ves la atrocidad que he cometido? Casi morimos por mi culpa. –Las palabras de la chica me hicieron recordar varias cosas muy recientes. Mi voz diciéndole a Bella que le hablara a Edward, la camioneta derrapando y al final un golpe seco contra algo o alguien.

**Alice P.O.V.**

Esme salio corriendo de la cocina para llamar a Charlie, Edward fue a sacar el carro del garaje y Emmett me abrazo:

- ¿Estas bien?

Solo asentí, lo único que quería hacer es ir con Bella para saber que había pasado, Emmett me llevo a la sala donde Esme hablaba rápidamente por teléfono avisando a Charlie, el padre de Bella.

A los cinco minutos escuchamos el Volvo y salimos de la casa, Esme se quedo por si llamaban.

Edward estaba serio, Emmett subió al asiento del copiloto y yo me quede en la parte de atrás notablemente nerviosa.

Presionaba a Edward de que manejara más rápido, sentía que algo podía pasar de un momento a otro.

- Edward nos harías un gran favor si te apuras.

- ¡Alice! –Se desespero Emmett– Edward esta manejando lo más rápido que puede ¿haces el favor de calmarte?

- ¡No me puedo calmar!

- ¡Lo único que quieres es ver al idiota ese! –Me grito Edward

No tenía nada para decirle porque parte de que me encontrara en este momento en el auto con mis hermanos era porque deseaba más que nada verlo de nuevo.

Fulmine con la mirada a mi hermano mientras me quedaba en silencio, Edward me veía por el espejo retrovisor y Emmett miraba por la ventana. Pasaron unos minutos cuando mi celular sonó, era Bella:

- Vamos en camino – fue lo primero que dije.

_- Estamos a un lado de la carretera rumbo a La Push._

- ¿Que ibas a hacer en La Push?

_- Tenía que ir a dejarle algo al padre de Jake._

- Ok, nos vemos en un rato.

Colgué y deje el celular a mi lado...

- Están en la carretera rumbo a La Push. – Le murmure a Edward.

El solo me miro y se dirigió allí. Tardamos aproximadamente 10 minutos en llegar y eso que Edward iba rebasando el límite de velocidad establecido que era de 70 k/h.

Conforme nos fuimos acercando, mi hermano redujo considerablemente la rapidez del automóvil, hasta que por fin vimos la antigua camioneta roja de Bella, y Edward freno por completo.

Lo que encontramos me dejo en completo shock; Jasper abrazaba a Bella tratando de contener la risa pero yo no le veía lo gracioso.

¡MI Jasper abrazando a una de mis mejores amigas! Todo eso me traía recuerdos difusos pero dolorosos, todos ellos me revocaban a James y Victoria besándose.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando que al abrirlos Jasper estuviera muy lejos de Bella, no soportaría tener que vivir algo idéntico a lo de la otra vez. No más. No volvería a tropezar con la misma piedra. Respire y lentamente fui entreabriendo los ojos, gracias a Dios, Emmett ya se había encargado de que fuera él el que tuviera a mi amiga entre sus brazos y no Jasper.  
Al bajar noté que unos brazos musculosos rodeaban mis hombros, y aún sin voltearme para ver quien era, lo reconocí.

- ¿Podrías ser tú la que tranquilice a Bella por favor? Lo he intentado todo para que me diga pero no encuentro la forma tal vez su extraña comunicación entre chicas sirva para que nos lo diga – me dedico una de esas sonrisas que adoraba, me le quede viendo como boba por unos cinco segundos pero en eso llego mi "queridísimo" hermano Edward, haciendo que mi ángel griego, posara sus brazos a los costados, notablemente decepcionado.  
Por tercera vez en el día quería asesinar al entrometido de mi hermano, pero Jasper me dirigió una mirada que hacía que me relajara.

Le sonreí y como si nada hubiera pasado desde que Edward interrumpió, me dirigí hacía Bella dispuesta a sonsacarle lo que nadie había podido.

Emmett todavía la tenía entre sus brazos cuando llegue, tosí un poco para que notaran mi presencia, mi hermano se separo de mi amiga y nos dejo solas.

Bella tenía los ojos rojos y cuando me vio una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Alice ¿estas conciente de que llevas la pijama?

Demonios.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Mientras Alice fue a ver que era lo que le sucedía a Bella yo me quede solo pero al mismo tiempo acompañado por los hermanos de la primera chica.

Los dos me miraban raro, como si fuera una especie de cosa rara que no debía acercarse a Alice. Me acerque a ellos para hablar un poco, pensé que Emmett comenzaría con sus bromas como a la hora de la cena o desde antes en el restaurante donde Bella trabajaba, pero en vez de eso él se cruzo de brazos y me lanzó una mirada prepotente, de Edward, el amargado de los hermanos, me lo hubiera esperado pero no del grandulon.

- ¿Qué pasa Emmett? ¿Hice algún comentario que te molestara? –Me volteo a ver de nuevo y me tomo del codo llevándome lejos a un lugar donde seguramente las chicas no podrían escucharnos. Edward nos siguió.

Al llegar Emmett me soltó bruscamente, se puso frente a mi mientras Edward estaba a su lado, los dos con caras intimidantes y el primero cruzado de brazos.

Edward se apretaba el puente de la nariz y Emmett respiro profundo:

- Mira Jasper solo diremos esto una sola vez y queremos que nos escuches.- Dijo Edward

Se miraron mutuamente y Edward fue el que tomo de nuevo la palabra:

- No sé que le hayas hecho a Alice...

- Y no queremos saber. –Interrumpió Emmett.

- Pero te digo esto y quiero dejarlo claro: Aléjate de ella. –Término Edward.

Estaba a punto de reír pensando que era un tipo de mala broma por parte de Edward y Emmett pero al ver la cara de los dos supe que sería mala idea.

- Si no lo haces por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas, Jasper. -Agregó Edward que seguía con un semblante frío.

- ¿Y porque creen ustedes dos que tendría que hacerlo? No son nadie para decidir lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. –Por mi pequeña haría todo lo que fuera posible, hasta enfrentarme a sus hermanos mayores, no me importaba cuantas veces me llegaran a amenaza, siempre estaría allí para ella.

- Porque nosotros sabemos lo que le conviene, y no es por tener nada en tu contra amigo, – esa palabra me relajo, no estaba perdida del todo la batalla- pero no queremos que Al sufra mas de lo que lo ha hecho. –Me hice el desentendido pues se supone que yo no debería saber la historia de Alice, no hasta que ella misma se decidiera a contármela.

- Pero que se supone que le podría hacer yo a Alice, nunca me atrevería a lastimarla, ella es como… –Las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en mi garganta.

Emmett y Edward se miraron un momento.

- Jasper, –dijo Edward tocándose el puente de la nariz– entiéndelo, no queremos que estés cerca de Alice.

- Pero… –comencé.

- Ella lo ha dicho. –Comento Emmett.

- ¿Que? –Pregunte incrédulo.

- Si, Alice no te ve más que como el amigo de Bella, no creo que debas forzarla a algo más.

Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban ¿Alice no quería nada conmigo? No lo quería creer, no lo iba a creer.

- A pesar de que te conocemos de poco tiempo…

- Muy poco tiempo... – Dijo Edward.

- No queremos que ni tu como ella salgan lastimados, te apreciamos. –Término Emmett dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro en forma de broma.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Edward lo rompió:

- Créeme que si tuvieras una hermana lo entenderías.

Regresamos a donde estaban las chicas, Bella estaba un poco más calmada y yo estaba echando chipas ¿Como pude ser tan idiota como para creer que alguien como Alice se fijaría en mí? Que gran imbecil, las chicas se acercaron a nosotros:

- ¿Estas bien Jasper? –Pregunto Alice con la sonrisa que debía olvidar

- No podría estar mejor. –Conteste secamente– Bella ¿estás bien?

- Si, gracias por preguntar Jasper. –Tomó un pañuelo que Alice le ofreció, y se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos – Le debo agradecer mucho a Alice, me ayudo bastante.

Miró muy discretamente a Alice de reojo y después a Edward, casi estaba seguro de que fui el único que se dio cuenta de ese ligero movimiento.

- Bella ¿segura no quieres que te lleve a ver a Carlisle? Tu sabes que él no le dirá a nadie de esto, de eso estoy segura, además le encantara verte, pero no en esas condiciones.

- ¿Quién es Carlisl... Bella? –iba a preguntarle a Alice pero mejor preferí seguir el consejo de sus hermanos, no quería que ella saliera lastimada al darse cuenta de mis intenciones.

- Es el papá de Rose. –Se adelantó mi ángel con una mirada algo dolida que dirigió hacia mí.

- Oh.

- Entonces, –dijo Emmett– ¿alguien va a contarnos que fue lo que causo el "accidente" y porque le llaman así si nadie salió herido?.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron otra vez de lagrimas.

* * *

**Joo, sé que nos odian, [a Jacksper's Brand of Heroin y a mi], pero el siguiente capitulo promete estar de lo mejor. ¡Pasan taantas cosas!... Ja, y eso que apenas lo estamos descubriendo.**

**Ay, por cierto, ya habrán notado que cambie mi "nick", a Lollipop of colors... me parecio lindo, desde hace tiempo queria cambiarlo, escuche ese y simplemente me encanto ^^.**

**Bueno, lo siento por el retraso, el séptimo capitulo vendrá más pronto de lo que creen, enserio. Agradeceremos sus reviews con nuevas vistias a domicilo [excepto de Carlisle y Jasper]. Y por cierto, muchas gracias a todas las personas que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos, *.*. We (L) reviews & Favorites!... xD.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Lollipop of colors.**


End file.
